


The Lion King

by yulin



Series: Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Disney References, Gen, Maritombola Challenge, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/pseuds/yulin
Summary: Neymar has a new tattoo.





	The Lion King

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the prompt "Disney reference" of the maritombola challenge.

Leo really wanted to be flattered. And instead was confused.  


The point is that Neymar went to his house that afternoon, with a bandage on his hand.  
"I got a new tattoo," he said, proud of himself. "And I swear I haven't cried," he said prouder, puffing out the chest.  
Well, indeed the tattoo's position should have been painful, the hand being a very sensitive spot. But still, the fact that Ney needed to say that he hadn't cried says a lot about him.

Anyway, Leo decided to skip that point, curious as he was about the new tattoo. It looked big, the entire hand was covered by the bandage.

"So, what's that?" he asked.

"I did it in your honour," Ney said solemnly, cautiously lifting the bandage. "Because no matter what happens in the future, I will never forget your friendship, and your mentorship. You are one of the most important people in my life and that, that will be forever."

As said, Leo should be flattered. And he was, for sure, for the words. He could feel himself blushing and he absentmindedly scratched his nape.

But he was confused. The design didn't really make sense.

"It's a lion!" Ney clarified. "As for the Lion King!"

Leo blinked. He was afraid that he would never find the courage to tell Ney that that was a tiger…

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, actually Neymar's tattoo looks like a lion to me. But let's pretend it's a tiger.
> 
> I don't think that Neymar is that stupid, but actually I find him really funny to write.  
> …  
> No, wait I actually think that Neymar is even more stupid. Love him, but I haven't still forgiven him for leaving Barça. Sorry, not sorry
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thanks to [ Messifangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=messifangirl) for the edits.


End file.
